


Teasing

by TwinsintheTardis



Category: British Actor RPF, David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Married Life, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pure smut seriously, slight dom!david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsintheTardis/pseuds/TwinsintheTardis
Summary: “I want you to come inside me”.David looks at her and sees desire in her eyes.“You mean...now?” asks David“Now”
Relationships: David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just written from pure imagination and it's our 1st fic as well. It's written for fun and we REALLY hope that Georgia and David don't come across this.   
> If you do, Georgia, David we LOVE and ADORE you so much and we are really sorry about this.

It’s a late Saturday evening. The kids are asleep. Georgia and David are cuddled up on their couch in the living room.

David is running his hands through her hair. Georgia is scrolling through her Twitter. She has a habit of searching for her and her husband’s name on Twitter. While she’s going through David’s name, she notices an account who has posts about David and her.

“Babe, look at this, someone’s written about us.” 

“What do you mean written about us? what is it? Is it a newspaper article? What have they written anyway?”

“No, it's not an article, it's something else. It's a fanfic **.”**

**“** Fanfic about us? Well, that’s something new. Did you read it? **”**

**“** Yes **”**

**“** So what’s it about?”

“It’s us having sex.”

“Us having what?!”

“Sex.”

“Oh, you’re kidding me, right? Let me see.”

Georgia hands her phone over to David and he starts reading it.

After a while, Georgia feels something poking against her belly.

He is hard.

At first, she pretends nothing has happened, but she starts massaging him through his pants. She knows this drives him crazy.

He takes this as a hint and throws her phone to the other couch. He then brings her closer to him and starts kissing her slowly but with passion.

“Oh, what’s happening down here babe?” Georgia asks as if she hadn’t noticed his erection yet. 

“Many things are happening down here darling thanks to you.” 

“Oh thanks to me? Why?”

“Well in the fic they are describing you on top of me...and you know...it just turned me on.”

“Oh, you like the idea of me being on top of you?”

“Yes, I really like that image.”

“Mmh...let’s see what else I can do to you tonight.” and she begins to leave soft and hasty kisses on David’s lips.

David slides his hands under her shirt trying to touch every inch of her.

He then reaches her back and gently squeezes her ass, while his other hand goes under her shirt and takes off her bra.

He slowly massages her breast meanwhile Georgia begins to peck his neck, leaving trails of sloppy kisses and bites.

He reaches to take off his shirt. And so does she.

They are both just wearing their pants now. And Georgia also knows that David never wears anything under his pants.

This thought makes her feel more excited.

She pulls the waistband of his pants and drops her hand into it. She slowly starts stroking him and a moan escapes his mouth that excites her.

“Do you like me doing this to you babe?” asks Georgia

“You know I love it darlin-” but it turns into a moan as she strokes him faster.

“I can see that your cock is already so hard for me my dear” she says and suddenly she stops stroking him.

David looks at her dumbstruck, but he doesn’t let her go. He suddenly grabs her by the waist and pins her down so that he’s on top of her now.

“I think we are gonna finish what you started.” David growls.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Then he adds “who’s the one taking control now?” Georgia can only moan this time.

He slowly pulls her pants down but he doesn’t do anything for some time rather just look at her.

“What are you looking at?” asks her. 

“I’m just staring at your beauty babe.” he replies, making Georgia blushes.

He leaves soft and full of love kisses on her mouth **.**

She kisses him back with equals of passion and lust. David then reaches her nipples and kisses one while he pinches the other one softly **.**

A moan escapes from her mouth that arouses him even more.

He loves the idea that he’s the only one making her feel this way. He feels very dominant. 

When he's done, he passes to her other one and this time he sucks it very hard.

Georgia tries to suppress the moans so that she doesn’t wake up the kids, but all goes in vain and she moans loudly. 

David leaves her other nipple and he begins to nip her neck. 

“David, what are you doing? Your marks will turn red tomorrow and everyone will see them.” 

“Well then, they’ll know we had a good time.” and he nips her harder.

He leaves her neck and brings his attention back to her breasts. When he’s done with it he brushes his fingers on all the marks he left on her body. 

He then places his fingers on her lips and slides them into her mouth. She sucks on them eagerly.

She really let him know what she wanted to do to him sucking like that **.**

He pulls out his fingers from her mouth and starts to trace her body leaving a wet track until he reaches her pants. He makes eye-contact with her and puts those wet fingers over them **.**

He takes her hand in his and puts them over his bulge. 

She can feel it.

The hardness poking through his pants.

He slides her pants down and puts his long slender fingers on her.

They’re both naked now. The clothes are on the floor. Priorities are other things, like trying not to make too much noise for starters.

Georgia grabs David’s hair and begins to tug it. 

David loves the pulling. He loves it when she does it. He groans, but he tries to shut up.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom? The kids are sleeping right above us and I really don’t want them to wake up to this” says Georgia.

“Maybe we should do that, I want to make you scream tonight” says him and then he lifts her up and takes her upstairs in their bedroom.

He gently puts her down onto their bed.

The cold from the sheets hits her hard, but David’s warm hands snake around her.

“It’s been a while since I have taken proper care of you, we are always busy with the kids or i am busy with shootings...but tonight it's just you and me.” he says with an urging lust.

“You can do whatever you want with me tonight, I’m all yours” says Georgia.

He doesn’t let her repeat it twice, he places his head in the middle of her thighs and his tongue immediately gets to work.

Finally, Georgia can let all out and starts screaming David’s name.

“Ahh David...just like that please.”

His tongue sends her over the edge.

“You’re just so wet for me darling, all this just for me” David says between all the moans of her and his own.

“I could listen to you moaning all night, it just makes me more aroused.”

David can feel his cock twitch and wanting for more, but he wants to give all his attention to her now. 

After licking her, he puts just one of his fingers in his mouth and then places it into her. Just to tease her.

He adds another finger into her and her toes start to curl.

She tries to move. She wants more, but David doesn’t let her. He has the control now and he has decided to tease her.

Nothing can change his mind.

She wants to touch him so badly, to run her fingers through his luscious hair, to pull on it. She wants to kiss him everywhere possible, but David doesn’t let her move even though he’s just aching for her touch. He has her hands pinned down.

David wants to play tonight. 

“Wait I need something” he says and Georgia can only wait for him.

When he returns he has a rope in his hands. He throws himself on her and ties her hands to the bed.

Now he’s just staring at her, admiring her all tied up for him and then whispers “Darling I am going to have you see the stars tonight.”

Just by hearing that she lets out a moan.

He kisses her and then he goes down with his mouth teasing one of her nipples biting it while with one hand he squeezes her inner thigh and he decides to put only just a finger into her.

She tries to move to feel more, but David whispers “Don’t even try it, we still have a lot of time to play tonight.”

He slowly starts thrusting his fingers into her. He was slow at first, but he was setting a rhythm to it.

She moans his name in frustration of all his teasing. She wants more, but she knows that he loves to take control.

David was starting to lose control seeing Georgia screaming his name, so without saying anything, he takes his fingers out of her.

He looks at Georgia with a smile and then he enters into her with his dick already more than hard.

Even though they have had sex maybe a hundred of times, each time he enters into her, the feeling still excites her and reminds her of the first time they properly made out.

He thrusts into her slowly at first so that she can adjust to it. Despite the fact that it’s not their first time, David always makes sure that she’s comfortable.

“David, please...faster” she moans with need **.**

“Anything for you darling” and he increases his pace. 

They are both nearly on the edge, but again, David wants to play tonight, so after a few more thrusts, he comes out of her.

“Babe, please let me come” 

David looks at her, then he takes his cock into his hands and places it near her face.

She blindly opens her mouth and shuts her eyes. 

He takes his cock in his hands and starts stroking it. His precome drips onto her chin, but before she could lick it, David takes the cum into his hands and puts it in her mouth.

She sucks on them eagerly.

Georgia wants to play too. She starts licking the tip of Davis’s hard cock with her tongue.

David rolls his eyes.

“Who’s the one teasing now?” whispers Georgia on the head of his cock making David moan so hard.

She slowly kisses the head of his dick and gives it a lick, but she doesn’t take him in yet.

David groans.

She hungrily eyes his cock and he knows that she wants it.

He gently takes her chin and shoves his shaft inside her.

He thrusts inside her.

David can feel it in his stomach, he’s going to come.

“Georgia...I...I’m...I’m com” he didn’t get to finish his sentence that he comes very loudly in her mouth screaming her name.

Georgia moans his name into her mouth too, because she reached her climax as well.

David takes a look at the sight in front of him and he slowly takes himself out of her and gazes at her.

He then unties the rope from her wrist and the bed and then they lay side by side for what feels like years.

Georgia lays with her eyes closed while panting.

She then looks at him laying perfectly naked next to her. The light that shone from the bedside lamp highlighted his perfectly brown freckles. Georgia could spend an eternity looking at his face and falling in love with it every single time.

She begins to trace his chin with her fingers to his sideburns and to touch his stubble beard.

David thought that Georgia wanted to cuddle, so he brings her closer and kisses her gently.

She then looks at him and shocks him by saying.

“I want you to come inside me”.

David looks at her and sees desire in her eyes.

“You mean...now?” asks David

“Now”

Her replies arouse him even more; he can feel his cock twitching and slowly coming back to life.

He grabs her by the waist, but this time he lets her be on top of him, so she’s now on top of him starting to grind against his cock.

He kisses her and grabs her breast again and massages it. He does it exactly how she likes it.

She’s already wet from before.

She then takes David’s cock in her hands and starts to move her thumb on the head of it whilst she grabs his balls and massages them with her other hand.

“G...Georgia...wait.”

“Do you really want me to stop now?”

“No...I mean...yes...the k...the kids”

“What about...the kids now?”

“I...I can hear...someone’s crying”

Georgia stops to listen.

“Well, we have to...to go check” 

“I’ll go” says David 

“But you’re naked”

“Shit, right...emh…where are my clothes?”

“You left them downstairs.”

“Dammit, right...ok...I’ll just take some trousers from the wardrobe then” and so he opens the closet, grabs a sweatpant, and puts it on.

Georgia laughs.

“Why are you laughing?” asks David smiling.

“I can notice that your erection isn’t very comfortable in there, isn’t it?” says Georgia with a wicked smile. 

“I’m sure it was more comfortable in your hand.” David says as he leaves the room shirtless with his cock still twitching in his pants. 

He then went into the nursery of his youngest daughter. She was crying. So he took her in his arms and cradled her. She just needed some warm human contact. He really hoped that she would fall asleep again. He kept cradling her in his arms, but it seems like she didn't want to sleep at all. He really wanted to finish what he started but of course, he didn't want to leave his daughter too.

Georgia, who was still waiting for him in the bedroom, was wondering what took David so long to return. She decided to go check if everything was alright, but first, she had to wear something; being seen naked by her children was the last thing she needed. She grabbed one of David’ shirt and put it on. She headed towards the nursery. The sight of David with their baby in his arms warms her heart and fills it with love.

David looks up from their baby, notices Georgia standing in the doorway and interrupts the sweet moment. 

“Are you wearing any pants under that?”

“David!”

“Wot?! And besides, is that one of my shirts?”

“Yes, it is. I couldn’t come here naked and covered with all the marks and bites you have left all over my body”

David’s shirt was very long for Georgia and it covered her up till her thighs. Its sleeves covered her hands.

“Why are you taking so long?”

“It seems like she doesn’t want to go back to sleep”

“Give her to me.”

David gives the baby to Georgia and after a few cradles, she falls back asleep.

“See? She only wanted her mum.”

“I want you too now.”

Georgia gently puts her back on in the cradle, tucks her in and then gently kisses her. They both look at their baby, waiting just in case she would have woken up again and they smile at each other.

As Georgia was about to leave, David grabs her from behind and carries her over his shoulders. Her shirt slightly moves up revealing her ass a little. David takes the chance immediately and spanks her. She lets out a little scream, but she’s just in time to put a hand on her mouth so that she doesn’t wake their daughter up.

They are back in their bedroom and now they can finally finish what they started. 

“So, where were we?” Asks Georgia when David puts her on the bed. 

“You were just on me begging for more”

“I don’t think it was me the one who was begging” and whilst she says that, she grabs him by his hips and shifts the position so that she can be on top and in control again. 

“I really like it when you wear my shirts, it just reminds me how much you are mine.” says David as he places his hands on Georgia’s ass to bring her closer to his cock that hadn’t stopped to be hard that night.

“But now let’s take it off so I can see you in all your beauty.” and he undresses her throwing the shirt on the floor.

“Let’s take off these pants too.” says she.

She pulls the waistband of his pants and lowers them very fast revealing David’s trembling hard cock.

Georgia makes eye contact with him as she starts stroking and then she replaces her hands on his balls just like she was doing before they were interrupted. 

David pushes his hips into her hand thinking that she might take the hint. But Georgia still doesn't increase her speed. 

“David, you had teased me enough, I think it’s my turn now.” she says confidently.

She sits up on him now. Her hands haven’t left his cock. She’s still stroking him very slowly.

“Georgia...please” David groans.

“Please what David? Tell me what you want babe” Georgia says.

“Georgia please… fuck me...oh dear god, fuck me.” David moans.

“Tell it again”

“I’m begging you...please...fuck me Georgia.”

“As you wish babe”

Georgia now sits on David’s cock properly and moves very slowly.

She reaches his ear and whispers “I can feel your cock right now” “you’re always so hard for me David”

“G...Georgia...you’re...you’re driving me...mad”

Then she decides to increase her movement but keeping it slow.

“Georgia please...faster...please darling...I beg you” 

“Yes, babe, beg for it. I love it when you do it.” 

She’s bouncing on him very fast now. 

Both are screaming their names. The room is now full of their moans and screams

David is really shouting this time and Georgia warns him.

“Babe...the kids...they can...wake up...again…

“I can’t stop myself, babe.”

He can feel it building up in his stomach.

“Da...David...I’m...I’m nearly there” 

“Not now babe...wait...a mom...a moment” 

“D...David...no...I don’t think...ahn...I don’t think I can hold any...longer” 

David thrusts into her and he hits the perfect spot for Georgia.

“Yes...ahn...there…” she screams.

“Ohh...you like it...here.” says David thrusting again on that spot.

“Please D...David...faster.” Georgia screamed craving for him.

“Sure love”

The bed is creaking and the headboard is banging against the wall.

“I’m…I’m nearly...there.”

“Yes darling...c’mon...come for me.” David says panting. 

Those words make Georgia come, and so David, feeling all her body shaking on him, her tighten around his cock and seeing Georgia’s face in ecstasy, comes too filling her up. 

She falls onto him and they lay there in silence for a while. They are both sweaty, but David puts his arms around her and pulls her closer.

“I love you darling” says David while kissing her forehead and running his hand through her hair.

She pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. 

“I love you too babe” 

David lifts up the covers, pulls it over them and gets asleep cuddled up.


End file.
